Another Me
by Sans-The-Fullmetal-Time Lord
Summary: Mark Edward Fischbach, better known by his online alias Markiplier, is beloved and known by millions;However, he isn't the happy-go-lucky guy he seems. Mark is referred to by some of his fans as an exceptionally caring and lovable person, but that's not all of him. Enter Darkiplier: The Dark side of the Beloved Markiplier. (WARNING:CONTAINS SEPTIPLIER)


_Tap. Tap Tap. Tap._ Mark sat patiently in the waiting room of the therapist office, drumming his fingers idly against the arm of the armchair that he occupied. He sighed as he watched yet another person be called into Mr. Railicer's office. ' _This is bullshit, I've been here for an hour!_ ' thought Mark before he suddenly twitched. He bit his lip, he had to get this under control before he began recording for today.

"Mr. Fishbach?"

"Yea Diane?"

"The Doctor will see you now, Mark."

Mark muttered a quick 'thank you' before he hurried past the receptionist's desk into the open door, leading into a long, teal hallway. He took a few strides foreword before he heard a voice call to him, he stopped and entered the room the voice rang from. It was quite a nice room, brightly colored with orange and pink. It was an odd color scheme, but he enjoyed it anyway.

"Mark, good to see you again." Mr. Railicer said as Mark sat down across from him, his blue eyes carefully observing the man before him. He waited for Mark to begin talking, hoping he wouldn't have to break the ice this time.

"I've been having strange dreams lately..."

"Tell me, Mr. Fischbach, what's in you're dreams?"

"Another Me."

"Another you? What is he like Mark?"

"Evil...Evil in it's purest form."

Mr. Railicer's eyes began to fix onto Mark more intently than earlier. Mark began to twitch again, more violently this time.

"Has the twitching started around the same time as the dreams?" He asked as the twitching began to come to a slow stop. Mark nodded as he looked towards the window, trying not to dwell on the dreams.

"Look, Doc. I...see things, scary things. Things from the 'Let's Play' videos I do on YouTube." Mark stated as he looked back towards the shrink, who was obviously having a hard time soaking all of this in. He sighed and grabbed a prescription sheet, then looked up at the gamer.

"I'm gonna write you a prescription for Clozapine, ok?" He said as he filled out the sheet and slid it across the table to Mark, who nodded and shoved the paper into his pocket. He waved good-bye to the doctor before exiting the room, walking back into the hallway once more.

-Time-skip-

Mark awoke in a dark room, the scent of stale pizza hitting him as he awoke.

'Oh no, no no no!" He thought as he dared to open his eyes, sure enough, he was where he feared he was. He glared towards the window to his right, sighing in relief to see his purple animatronic nemesis was missing in action. He looked down at his newly changed attire, his eyes fixed on the purple hue of the uniform. He looked at the tablet before him, but not making a move to grab it.

"If I check the cameras, I play the game." He muttered as he looked around him, the faded walls of the Freddy Fazbear Security office seemingly too familiar to his liking, but he again didn't dare to move. He knew this wasn't just a regular nightmare. He sighed, there wasn't gonna be an easy way out of this.

He sighed, "This is gonna be a long night." He then reached over and picked up the video tablet, his eyes casually glancing down at it. He froze, this definitely wasn't a normal nightmare. It was definitely Freddy Fazbear's, but Freddy was replaced by Wilfred Warfstache, Santa Claus was filling in for Bonnie, Mark-Bot and Tiny Box Tim replaced Chica and the Cupcake.

Mark was shocked to see them all stare so... _hatefully_ at him. These were his beloved characters, he created each of them, why did they look at him like that? He quickly checked to see who else would be coming after him, switching the camera to Pirate's Cove, only to see the Crazed Butt-Stabber peeking his head out from between the curtains.

"Fuck me..." He groaned as he began to randomly hit the tablet against his head, causing the camera to switch multiple times, he stopped just as the display read "CAM 2B", showing the usual picture. Then Mark looked closer, and jumped back in fear. The Freddy/Golden Freddy poster, was of him! He shuddered as he watched it glitch out, revealing what appeared to be him, only with glowing red eyes and messier-than-usual hair.

"Dark...what the hell do you want?!" Mark cried at the screen, his eyes now a cross between teary and angry. He failed to check any other cameras, and he only realized this after hearing the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps towards the door. He quickly pushed off the desk and tried to hit the button, only to fall out of the chair. He looked up to see the crazed butt-stabber standing over him.

"I'm gonna stab you IN THE BUTT!" He shouted as he plunged a knife down towards Mark, who quickly shut his eyes, waiting to wake up...only to gasp as he felt the pain of a knife digging into his rear. He screamed and his eyes shot open, how did that hurt him? This was only a dream, he knew it. Mark kicked the butt-stabber out the door and kicked the button, causing barrier to fall into the place. He growled in annoyance as he lifted the tablet from it's spot on the floor. He gazed into screen to see that Santa and Wilfred were absent, and Mark-Bot was looking dead at him through the camera lens.

Mark checked backstage in time to find Santa's face staring back at him, his eyes hollow and black.

'Creepy Bastard' He thought as he flipped off the camera before switching to the east hallway, empty. West hallway, empty. Now Mark was worried, they weren't in their usual spots that he figured they'd reach by now. He dreaded it, but he checked CAM 2B, just in time to see the Darkiplier poster. He sighed and put the tablet down, empty.

"Hello Mark"

"BWAHHH!" Mark fell backwards and looked up to Dark standing over him, a devilish grin on his face, his teeth sharped to look like fangs. Mark stood up and glared at his double, trying to discover what he could want. He only seemed to want to creep out his viewers, but this was a whole new level.

"I got big plans Mark, A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change... Until then I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you!" he said before fading away, along with the pizzeria.


End file.
